First To Hate, Last To Love
by Black spider clan
Summary: So Meeting with the most hated person you hate in your heart, Turns out to be the last you'll ever love, right?  Warnings will be notice later in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

First To Hate, Last to Love.

Prologue

AN: Hi :D

OMG I haven't upload any chapters for my last Fanfic. But don't worry it's still going, another chapter of it is under way :D

And now I have another fandom to love on. I've been playing Left 4 Dead for months now and there's so many fanfic ideas I just try to type them down to see whats better and this one's much more to my fitting :D

I'm a huge Francis fan..so, um..don't let be a bad thing for you all XD

Okay please do be patient that my grammar is a bit shoddy, I do check over and try my very best to correct them :D

This Fanfic is Based On my feelings.

I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD AT ALL, OKAY? GOOD

Okay I stop talking now.

End Rant.

Anger seethes through your body after meeting one of the most rude, cocky and foul mouthed man ever. My god this man could make a woman spit on him and tell him to die in a hole and rot, however if I was gonna survive this at least this man could show some respect. His name's Francis and of all things a biker, too it's not surprising at all at his smart ass mouth to answer the most unfunny questions and complete jackasses to answers. Very tall for his age I might add and tattoos all over both of arms and sides of his neck, to believe it or not I'm not the one to judge or insult him in any way and pretty much respect this man at all costs, even if he is an asshole.

Bill and Louis didn't like the looks of him either and to much of my surprise they actually used to the bikers smart ass mouth. Sighing and still walking on to find a safe house it's been two months and already I am sick of walking and looking for it, Why not just run and take whatever energy you have left? Now that's not the they to do this at all nor thinking right. To hell of all this where's a miracle when you need one?

"SAFE HOUSE!"

Hearing Francis' booming voice we all head straight for the red steel door around the bend at the end of the street, Please don't let there be any zombies hanging around here, keep running and don't look back. Getting now close to the red steel door I feel joy and relief taken away from me as Boomer appeared in front of it.

"BOOMER!", Shouted Louis

Quickly Bill shot Boomer and it exploded, spraying any stinky vomit left of him, glad it didn't hit on us or we could been fighting to get into the safe house instead. Louis opened the red steel door and we all ran in, closing it and locking, Louis move some heavy objects to make more secure. We made it, we finally made it I feel more relaxed and safe now.

Night had settled in and we all had something eat I couldn't even tell you how yummy dinner was, Louis cooked really good and being a family man he was really helpful. Louis is the guy that cared most and really he was glad that he did a medical course before the infection hit. He was also a devoted father for his six year old daughter his wife left him and he felt really upset, but he moved on as he told me in one of our conversations. When the infection had started his daughter attacked him and he had no choice but to shoot her. Louis cried for days and he came to the point that it was best for her, at least she doesn't have to suffer any more than she did when she was infected.

It bring tears to my eyes and it really gain more of my respect for him. As soon as we kept talking we became best friends and still are. Sometimes I think of what Louis could be thinking at times like this and how he's feeling I guess that him to know and me to..well leave it and not be a prude and leave it as it is.

Bill is Bill and being an war veteran he sure knows a lot and the most best at shooting and finding the way around, so this isn't surprising thing for me at all. What does surprise me is that being this old he smokes over more than like 50 cigarettes or just over 20 packets of them and still he's fine and alive, mostly many old people would die if they smoke that much every minute. To me I don't know if Bill is married or not, but I think he is and maybe doesn't want any of us to know. Kids? Well I think so too and the same again doesn't want us to know.

Seeing him light another cigarette I just can't believe Bill hasn't even suffer from any breathing problems or take any medication for it. Well it just tells you it's all in the mind, eh?

And well for Francis..I just met him and already from the looks of him I don't like him. How should I know? Maybe later in the journey he might be not so bad after all or still the same, like I said I can't judge him in anyway. He's sitting in the dark corner and cracking his knuckles, ew that sounds disgusting. That scowl always send chills up my spine and he looks just as scary when the moonlight hits his face he looks like one of those monsters that get pissed when their prey escapes or ready is to kill one. I shivered, Francis really scares me a lot and I think I wont be relaxing either while hes looking at me like that.

I looked away from him and sighed. I really wish we all be saved soon.


	2. Chapter 2

First to Hate, last to love

Chapter 1: Mistaken Survivor

AN: thanks for that review and to reply I know Louis doesn't have kids and yes I have read Left 4 Dead, but I wanted to make him have kids and I thought it would be a good idea. If this does get you angry or anything that might peed you off I'm sorry, but I just want Louis to have a kid and I thought it would a cool idea. Thanks for your review and I hope you understand :D

Please do be patient that my grammar has gone shoddy I try my very best to re- read and fix.

WARNING! Bad Language

Last Time..

_Seeing him light another cigarette I just can't believe Bill hasn't even suffer from any breathing problems or take any medication for it. Well it just tells you it's all in the mind, eh?_

_And well for Francis..I just met him and already from the looks of him I don't like him. How should I know? Maybe later in the journey he might be not so bad after all or still the same, like I said I can't judge him in anyway. He's sitting in the dark corner and cracking his knuckles, ew that sounds disgusting. That scowl always send chills up my spine and he looks just as scary when the moonlight hits his face he looks like one of those monsters that get pissed when their prey escapes or ready is to kill one. I shivered, Francis really scares me a lot and I think I wont be relaxing either while hes looking at me like that._

_I looked away from him and sighed. I really wish we all be saved soon._

ON WITH THE STORY

It was late at night and the only thing I can hear is the snoring of Bill and Louis I couldn't sleep and insomnia had kicked in and out of all things the biker is awake I sighed and hugged my legs. I knew this was going to be a long night and trying to get to sleep was out of option. I looked over to Francis and there he was sitting in the chair with his pump shotgun pointing out through the bar of the safe house door and still he has that scowl. He sat up from the chair and walked closer to the door the shotgun was now half way through the bar and seeing the sign he was going to shoot.

I stood up as his left arm moved the bar that locked the door. What the hell was he thinking? The door slowly opened and without warning the hoard ran in. Wait where did that hoard actually come from?

"What the fuck!" Bill quickly grabbed is Rifle and started shooting as I pulled out my pistols and did the same, shooting beside me Louis kept shouting to close the door, but Francis was no where to be seen. As the hoard died down and Louis closing and locking the safe house door Bill sighed in relief and so did Louis.

"Is everyone alright?" Louis asked

"We're fine, Louis" Bill replied.

Bill and Louis were tired and before they even got back to sleep that rotting smell started to fill their nostrils. Coming out from the corner was Francis cover in Boomers vomit.

"That fucking no good son of a bitch!"

I couldn't help it but I need to say something the anger inside me was fighting it's way out and it's now hard to control it. I just can't..hold it..any longer. I grabbed his vest and pulled him close to me I stood on my tip toes and my face close to his.

"You could of killed us all, you bastard! Here we are shooting our asses off and you just hide in that corner watching us!"

Ugh! I can't help it but get rid of this fire inside me. How dare he open that safe house door and let the fucking hoard in and leaving us all unguarded for it all! He's damn lucky I was a wake.

"Listen little girl, I for once don't want your fog horn of your mouth at my face and yelling at me, telling that I almost got you all killed. Well you're alive aren't you? So be a nice little girl and get your mutt of your face out of mine and don't touch me or I'll kick you out and feed you to rest of the shits out there. They seem to be really hungry." He said

I was about to say something else but Bill pulled me back and looked at as to say "just leave it" I sighed and closed my eyes to calm myself down. I feel relaxed just a bit, but the anger and hate is still there inside of me. Turned around and heard Bill sighed.

"Well since there's no use of getting back to sleep we should carry on out. Get what you need and be ready in ten minutes, no longer than that," Said Bill.

Well all got what we need and I felt Louis's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, Zoe. He's just being a jerk, ignore him and everything will be fine."

"Thanks Louis"

"Anytime"

I smiled.

"Alright everyone got what they need?"

We all nodded and Bill kicked open the door. Well here we go.

Walking out the safe house and closing it behind me the path was cleared for now The rode was covered in blood and there was corpses of the poor people that tried to fight their way through. I feel their pain, young and old just lifeless, dead, gone and suffered the pain they had to no more. Hearing some gunshots here and there, killing the wondering infected I always wondered if they feel anything to or know whats happening. Do they even feel pain at all? Of course they would or they would be making any noises before dying.

Looking whats in front of me Louis scratched his head.

"Hmm..That's weird usually there would be heaps of the infected around here" Louis said

"Maybe they are way up ahead crowding up and waiting for us" I said

"Yeah, maybe"

Walking to the near by damage building there was sniffing and sobbing. It must be another survivor all scared and lonely. I ran for the building doors, but stopped by Francis.

"Don't even think about going in there"

I snarled at him, who does he think he is?

"There's a survivor in that building and needs our help" I snapped

Francis chuckled

"Whats so funny? There's a survivor in there. We cant just leave another and crying survivor in there. That is heartless of you, by the sounds of it it's a female. We should go help her," said Louis.

Francis let me go and I walked over the build Louis and Bill followed the crying. It got louder and I opened double doors slowly I turned on my flash light and bend down, walking in with caution.

"Hey...It's okay I'm here now, don't cry" I whispered to the figure in front of me.

The dark figure kept crying and sobbing so I moved closer.

I whispers of the boys behind me.

"How would you know that's not a survivor?" I heard Louis

I saw a dim light above me and heard Francis

"You think that's a survivor? That's a goddamn Witch. grab your stupid female friend before she becomes grated flesh"

I looked at the dim light and saw the figure..just. She had ripped underwear and top and huge fingernails, the hair was dirty and knotted with split ends. I couldn't see her face, but her body was skinny and I can her rib bones and her skin was pale. I chuckled. Francis, tsk, when are you going to learn that it's another poor survivor? I guess he'll never learn.

As I became close the crying had stopped. This is it! I can get her out of her and help her.

"Hey My names Zoey. I'm going to get you out of here and you can come with us." I whispered to her

She started to growl and I couldn't understand why she was growling I'm trying to help her.

"I'm not going to hurt, okay? Relax"

The female growled louder and begin to stand up the dim light was becoming faint as the female started to get angry. I stood up and looked at her face.

Wait a second...

That's not right..

Red eyes...

Big nails...

Sharp teeth...

That's no survivor...

Oh god...

"ZOEY RUN!"

I made a ran for it and the female made a loud scream and ran after me. I ran as fast as my legs can go I looked back and saw her arms open, like someone was going to hug you, but her hands and big nails weren't for hugging...They were for killing. It was the biggest mistake I ever done and the hearing of the woman's feet became closer. I ran out the double doors and keep running.

"Fucking shoot her!"

"I can't Bill she's too fast! If I shoot her I might hit Zoey!"

I heard the wind of bullets passed me as gunshot were fired. My legs gave away and I feel on the ground.

"SHIT!" I cursed my legs for giving up on me.

I tried to get back up but the female was right behind me, bend down and screamed louder. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I let a bloodcurdling scream. I can feel her nails cutting my back and my clothes rip, hearing gun shots as I kept screaming my lungs out. This pain is too much! Oh GOD please someone KILL HER! I Can't feel my legs, I see blood, my blood the tissue of my skin..I can't hold it out much longer...

"Fuck! You guys are a pair if wussy's!"

The last thing I heard was the shotgun fired.

Everything went black


End file.
